1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in certain embodiments to prosthetic feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,728,177 and 5,800,569 each disclose prosthetic feet having resilient ankles. Each foot generally comprises a lower foot plate, an upper, smaller ankle plate and a layer or block of resilient material that connects the foot plate to the ankle plate. Each foot is sized to fit within an outer flexible cosmesis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,206,934 and 6,280,479 each disclose prosthetic feet having resilient ankle blocks with one or more spring inserts. In each foot, the ankle block is sandwiched between a foot element and an ankle element. The spring inserts increase the rigidity of the foot and alter the energy storage and return characteristics thereof.